Los pequeños Black
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Orion Black es un hombre parco en palabras, pero eso no evita que sienta un profundo orgullo y cariño hacia sus dos hijos.


Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**LOS PEQUEÑOS BLACK.**

* * *

**I.**

Grimmauld Place era habitada por una pareja sangre pura orgullosa de ello. La casa no era precisamente un lugar cálido y agradable donde recibir un bebé, pero tampoco era un lugar frío. Se encontraba en un término medio, lleno de amor hacia la criatura que estaba a punto de nacer y de cálida expectación.

Orion esperaba el nacimiento del bebé apoyado frente a la puerta donde su mujer estaba dando a luz. Había querido estar dentro, pero el medimago que habían contratado para que atendiera a Walburga en la comodidad de su casa le había prohibido terminantemente la entrada, asegurando que cuando el bebé naciera podría pasar. No era como si Orion no se hubiera opuesto en un principio pero, finalmente, y ante los aullidos de Walburga, había terminado desistiendo y saliendo al pasillo a esperar.

Llevaba en la misma posición horas, por lo que los músculos hacía tiempo que estaban agarrotados y dormidos. Incluso pensaba que, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, se podría haber quedado dormido en algún momento, esperando, escuchando los gritos y maldiciones de su mujer. Algunas de ellas lograron sacarle su típica sonrisa ladeada.

El sonido del llanto de un bebé fue como el resorte que le hizo avanzar decidido hacia la puerta y abrirla. Allí, sobre la cama de matrimonio, reposaba Walburga sudorosa, pero con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

—Es un niño —susurró entre los labios agrietados.

Orion sintió como el orgullo florecía dentro de su pecho y avanzó rápidamente hacia el medimago para arrebatarle, con cariño, a su hijo sin importarle que su túnica se manchara de la sangre y el líquido del bebé.

—Sirius Black —dijo con una voz cargada de orgullo paterno mientras besaba la cabeza cubierta por una pelusilla negra de su hijo. Este movió la boca y las manitas mientras soltaba un pequeño sonido gutural y sonreía con sus pequeños y rosados labios. Orion sonrió como un bobo mientras se sentaba, despacio para no molestar a su esposa, en la cama —. Mírale, ¿no es precioso? Un Black puro. Será un chico fuerte, decidido, un orgullo para la familia. Será el heredero, Walburga.

Una pequeña risita salió de la garganta del bebé mientras el hombre seguía mirando con adoración a Sirius bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa.

* * *

**II.**

El pequeño Sirius llevaba más de una hora correteando por todo el salón, tropezando una y otra vez, esperando a que Walburga organizara a los elfos para que sirvieran la comida. De mientras, Orion observaba fijamente a su hijo mientras fingía que prestaba atención a los informes del trabajo. Hacía tiempo que había revisado esos informes y estaban listos, pero quería parecer ocupado y distraído para observar que es lo que hacía el pequeño Sirius cuando no le observaban directamente.

Este dio un par de vueltas más alrededor del sofá y frenó en seco mientras se aseguraba de que su padre no miraba. Una vez comprobado, caminó hacia el sofá y, con dificultad, se subió en él. Orion frunció el ceño sin entender las intenciones de su hijo hasta que este, tras recuperar el equilibrio, saltara del sofá al suelo con un grito de emoción.

Orion, con aquellos reflejos que le caracterizaban, sacó la varita y logró frenar la caída del niño antes de que este pudiera hacerse daño.

Se acercó a él dispuesto a regañarle cuando Sirius le miró con una gran sonrisa y los ojos grises brillando.

—Pa-pá —pronunció inseguro con la frente fruncida, pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su padre. Aquello bastó para que Orion, mudo del asombro, alzara a su hijo mientras sonreía orgulloso.

Su hijo acababa de decir su primera palabra.

* * *

**III.**

Otra vez se encontraba en la misma situación, solo que, en este caso, no estaba él solo apoyado en la pared, sino que le acompañaba su hijo Sirius que, de vez en cuando, resoplaba y probaba a correr todo el pasillo para ver cuánto duraba sin caerse. Normalmente solo alcanzaba a correr dos o tres metros sin tropezar.

Le vio levantarse del suelo y, con la sonrisa ladeada herencia suya, coger carrerilla y volver a tropezar riendo al caer. Orion estaba ligeramente preocupado, por un lado temía que se hiciera daño,pero por otro sabía que Sirius era lo suficientemente cabezón como para hacer oídos sordos a las advertencias de su padre, así que ¿para qué molestarse en avisarle?

Un llanto de bebé inundó el pasillo provocando eco en toda la casa y, antes de que Sirius pudiera levantarse del suelo, Orion ya estaba entrando en la habitación sintiendo que la escena le era familiar; Walburga en la cama, pálida y sudorosa, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Otro chico —murmuró mientras Orion se fijaba en el bulto que tenía entre sus brazos. Se acercó lentamente al bebé y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Acarició la pelusilla azabache de la cabeza y miró fijamente a Walburga a la espera de un nombre —. Regulus Arcturus Black —le contestó averiguando el significado de su mirada.

Orion asintió completamente de acuerdo y orgulloso de tener otro varón en su familia. Sin embargo, pudo apreciar que este era mucho más tranquilo que Sirius ya que apenas se movía entre los brazos de su madre y, con los ojos cerrados, respiraba tranquilamente.

—¿Hermanito? —preguntó Sirius cuando llegó a la cama y se subió en ella para ver más cerca a Regulus.

—Ten cuidado, Sirius —le advirtió su padre y le alzó para colocarlo en su regazo. El pequeño bebé extendió una de sus manitas hacia su hermano, el cual la cogió con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir.

El orgullo que Orion sentía en aquel momento era incapaz de medirse.

* * *

**IV.**

Eran bien entrado Julio cuando Orion decidió llevar a su familia a comer a un parque cercano.

Se aseguró de que no había ningún muggle en el perímetro de la zona que había elegido mientras Walburga supervisaba la preparación de la comida para el _picnic_.

Una vez todo estuvo preparado, la familia Black partió hacia el verdoso césped donde, a la sombra de un árbol, se recostaron y comieron.

Sirius contaba en aquél momento con seis años de edad y su hermano Regulus cinco. Los dos hermanos jugaban en el césped a las peleas mientras Orion revisaba algunos informes que le habían enviado esa mañana de la oficina y Walburga leía con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol. Su marido, tras un rato tachando y reescribiendo cosas, resopló y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su mujer para después seguir leyendo los papeles.

Delante de ellos, Sirius y Regulus rodaban por el césped cuando dieron a parar al río de agua helada cercano. El mayor salió a la superficie riendo a la vez que sus ojos brillaban con picardía, mientras que, en cambio, el pequeño salía malhumorado por haberse empapado la ropa. Caminó furioso hacia la orilla cuando tropezó con una piedra y, al caer, se arañó la rodilla.

La risa de Sirius se cortó en el mismo momento en que vio caer a su hermano pequeño. Salió corriendo hacia su posición, chapoteando debido al poco nivel del agua, y ayudó a su hermano a levantarse. Regulus intentaba controlar las lágrimas mientras veía como Sirius examinaba la herida. Este último silbó.

—Mira, Reg, está rojo. ¿Te duele? —preguntó mientras lo tocaba. Regulus siseó —. Lo siento. Será mejor que se lo digamos a mamá.

—No, se enfadará conmigo por romper la túnica —. Sirius le dirigió una sonrisa radiante y lo condujo ante sus padres.

Walburga levantó la mirada cuando vio a sus hijos acercarse y aspiró una bocanada de aire al ver el estado de sus ropas. Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera regañarlos vio el agujero en la túnica de Regulus y la sangre manando de la herida.

—¡Regulus Arcturus Black! —entonó Walburga mientras se levantaba junto con Orion —. ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?

—He sido yo, mamá —intervino Sirius antes de que Regulus pudiera decir algo —. Le empujé al río, resbaló y se hizo la herida con una piedra. Yo me mojé cuando fui a ayudarlo a salir.

Su madre, ciertamente enfadada, se giró lentamente hacia él.

—¡Sirius! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tienes que pensar lo que haces? No entiendo cómo… —la madre de Sirius se enfrascó en una diatriba que iba enumerando los peligros y las consecuencias de sus actos impulsivos, un discurso tan escuchado últimamente por Sirius que no le hacía falta prestar atención a las palabras de su madre para saber qué es lo que estaba diciendo y cómo debía comportarse para convencerla.

Sirius bajó la mirada, aparentemente avergonzado, y vio por el rabillo del ojo como su padre intentaba disimular una sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa ladeada que él había heredado.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** No sé cómo de... IC ha podido quedar, pero, desde luego, esta es mi visión de la familia Black antes de que Sirius fuera a Hogwarts.


End file.
